Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit substrate in which a build-up layer is laminated on a core substrate that has a cavity, and to a method for manufacturing the circuit substrate.
Description of Background Art
In a circuit substrate, an electronic component may be accommodated in a cavity (for example, US2012/0186866A1). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.